


You look Delicious

by Haxorus



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien and Human Bonding, Blood and Gore, Custom Artwork, Fluff and Angst, Grey is They/Them, Other, Predator and Prey concepts, Single Dad Vibes, White is He/Him/It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorus/pseuds/Haxorus
Summary: White, an Imposter, manages to consume the entire crew aboard his ship.It assumed everyone was killed off, but the sound of distressed crying draws it to the lower decks of the ship.There, he discovers a delicious-looking lost child.However, the child begins to follow him around, believing that he's their father.Despite all of his efforts, The Imposter slowly begins to care for the tiny human.Blurring the boundaries between Predatory Imposters and Human Prey as they travel the universe to get back home to Earth.Not only that, but The Imposter begins feeling all these emotions centered around this one kid along their journey...But, why?--[Inspired by the anime movie "You are Umasou"]
Relationships: Parental relationship - Relationship, White and Little Grey
Comments: 41
Kudos: 214





	1. A New Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Going to be adding custom pictures for certain scenes in this fic.
> 
> Please be patient with updates and chapter art, I'm mostly busy with work and I'll try to squeeze in my extra time to do this project.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sound of crying draws the Imposter towards the source. What it finds surprises it.

The hallways of the the spaceship were deserted and eerily silent.   
  
The corridors were darkened, lacking any bright forms of light. Barely any sounds could be heard through the emptiness of the ship. The only auditory disturbances resonating through the metallic halls was the humming of electrical wiring and the heavy machinery clanging from within the reinforced steel walls.  
  
However, the emergency electrical lights gave off enough glow to provide some low visibility to the surrounding areas.  
  
But it only managed to illuminate the carnage that currently littered the inside of the ship.  
  
The darkened hallways were coated with dried blood from the crew that once resided on the ship. Large splattered puddles of sanguine coated the grates and metal panels that lined the floor.   
  
It stained the walls and even some of the doors like a demented macabre mural. Most of it was dried up by now, but some of the fresher blood still dripped from the walls and onto the floor below. Creating smaller pools of blood.  
  
The inner atmosphere of the ship reeked with the stench of death and decay.  
  
Distant squishing sounds interrupted the still and forsaken atmosphere of the hallways.   
Falling in a rhythm similar to footsteps.  
  
Through the pools of crimson blood, footprints trailed past the sticky pools and trailed down the dark halls.   
  
Dragging on through the abandoned walkways of the ship, they traversed through the length of the halls. Walking down a series of corridors that lead to the depths of the spaceship, where the lower decks were located.  
  
From the depths, the silence was shattered by the sound of crying coming from below.  
  
A singular lone figure was making their way towards the stairwell.  
  
An astronaut with the color of white painted on every inch of their spacesuit walked down the dark stairwell without a care. Unconcerned with the blood that lined the inside of the spaceship. It would've been worrying, but their suit was splashed with blood as well.   
  
Staining the pure white of their outfit from the murders of the crew. Like spilled wine on white bedsheets, they bled into the suit and coated the boots, arms, and some of their midsection.   
  
The figure was predominantly male in its' physique.   
  
Having an oxygen backpack placed on his back, heavy duty shoes, semi-thick gloves, and a helmet covering his head.   
  
He descended the stairwell, drawn to the sound of the sobbing and wails coming from deep below.  
  
\--  
  
White already knew he killed off all the crewmates on this ship.   
  
Being the sole imposter, it was easy to keep track of the kills he made.  
  
He managed to elude getting ejected numerous times, got the crew to believe him to the very end, and got the last remaining survivors to himself. Once they had lost all of their numbers, he showed little to no mercy to those that were left onboard with him. Devouring them violently and as carelessly as he pleased.  
  
It all went perfectly, he was even able to eat at his leisure.  
  
Everyone _SHOULD_ be dead. . .  
  
However, while he was eating the last remains of the last crewmember, the sound of crying erupted in the depths of the ship.  
  
It startled White, as he made sure to count heads and everything before committing his heinous deeds.   
There should be nobody left alive onboard...anywhere.  
  
He finished off his meal with a toss of the last bone into his grotesque mask-fused mouth, as they refuse together.   
Showing off his one visible slit-iris eye.  
  
He turns his head and listens as the crying continues.  
  
The Imposter surmised that there might be someone else on this ship that nobody knew about, figuring that he was gone after the last person was killed. Exposing their hiding place in the process.   
  
It was eager to dispose of them, as it's predatory instincts flare to life at the distressed cries. It makes it's way down to the depths of the lower decks of the ship.  
  
He makes it to the bottom of the dark stairwell, arriving on the floor of what used to be the crews' private dwellings.  
The crying was much louder now that White was down there with the noisy unknown survivor.  
  
The eye of The Imposter flashes as it searched for the distraught stowaway.   
  
The Imposter follows its' instincts, driving him towards the back of the dwellings. Ignoring all of the empty and silent crew cabins in favor of the noisiest one to the back. He still searches though, looking through the tinted glass of the silent chambers, his right eye flashing periodically as he checks the rooms for any signs of life while he passes.  
  
Empty and desolate, just the way The Imposter wanted it.  
  
He keeps walking until finally he finds the one that's seemingly occupied. The crying noises coming from within.  
  
He opens the door to the dwelling quietly and sneaks in. His gaze scans the room slowly.  
  
The room was a pale white that mixed with the greyish-steel of the furniture. There wasn't much furnishings in this room, except for a bed, dresser, a closet, and a box of miscellaneous trinkets at the foot of the bed.   
  
However, the unfamiliar sight of a smaller bed that was next to the larger one caught The Imposter's attention.  
  
It was covered with a white shaded canopy and the source of the distressed crying was coming from within it.  
  
White narrows his visible eye and stalks over to the small bed, eyeing it cautiously, and then draws back the canopy to look inside. His eye flashing, ready to attack or kill anything that might be making the noise.  
  
However, his movement freezes as his eye processes what he was seeing.  
  
 _There was a small child sitting inside the canopy-covered bed._  
  
They were dressed up in a greyish astronaut suit, clutching a stuffed toy rocket and weeping loudly into their blanket.  
They seemed to be no more than 4 years old, as they suddenly jolt and whimper loudly at the sudden movement of their curtains being drawn and their eyes meet.  
  
The Imposter blinks steadily, lowering his attack-ready arms and he stared quietly at the child. A puzzled feeling taking over his mind.  
  
Where did this child come from?  
  
The Imposter wasn't aware that any of the crew had any young. The Imposter merely chose a target, infected them, overthrew their conscious, and carried on with its' mission. Unconcerned with anything like this.   
  
It silently wondered who the parent happened to be and if he ate them. Leaving this child alone in the emptiness of space.  
  
It would be such a waste to leave such a pathetic morsel behind, wouldn't it?  
  
The Imposter had devoured all the remains of the crew on board, leaving little to no meat on the ship. Seeing a little snack stowed away like this seemed to bring forth a form of excitement to its' predatory instincts.  
  
Though, there was a feeling of something swirling around in its' head. It was confused, annoyed, and hungry all at once.   
  
The sobbing and sniveling of the child got on its' nerves, but the confusion only grew along with that other unknown emotion. It tilts its' head while it looks at the smaller human, the tiny human mimicking the movement.  
  
The Imposter winces as a painful jab rocks the inside of its skull as it watched the tears drip out of the bottom of their helmet while they stared at him with those big eyes.   
  
Those big... _utterly disgusting_ eyes.  
  
Then, that feeling overcame it again.   
  
The predatory instincts were being muddled by some unknown emotion, smothering them down and giving The Imposter a headache in the process.  
  
Was it guilt? Was it anger? Was it annoyance? Or was it regret?  
None of those emotions were good for an Imposter to have, as they interfere with missions.   
  
It killed lovers, parents, daughters, brothers, mothers... _any human_ that was unfortunate enough to be alone with it.  
  
So...why is this crying child stirring up such feelings on such a massive scale from within its' own mind?? It was so _confusing!_  
  
The Imposter then takes notice of the silence in the room, finally refocusing on the child and pulling out of its' mind.   
  
The child was still looking at him, sobbing slightly, but the waterworks had finally stopped. He stares back, unable to make a sound or verbal communication, and he stands upright. The headache in his head getting worse the longer he looked at the child in the bed.   
  
They look at him in silent anticipation. As if they expected him to say or do something.  
  
The Imposter, unnerved slightly by the silent staring, glances at the door then back at the child.  
  
He begins to weigh his options.  
  
This little human wouldn't be able to survive on this ship anyway. The thought of killing something like them must be the cause of those unknown feelings and headaches in his mind, as shamefully as it was to admit it. It would either just wither away on this ship or the reactor would fail and blow this ship up. Taking them along with it.  
  
It had other missions it needed to do anyway, this human child could fend for itself.   
It wasn't even worth the time nor energy to kill and eat. It was full from the recent feedings anyway.   
  
He didn't need a tagalong.  
  
Then, The Imposter stood up from the bed and backed away. Turning around and it began to head for the door.  
  
He could hear the child squeak from behind him and begin to sob again.   
  
Yet, he ignored it.  
  
Before he reached the door however, the child then suddenly lets out a loud shrill bawl, enticing a jump out of The Imposter.   
  
The sound stops The Imposter in dead in his tracks and his feet remain planted. No longer obeying his commands. The child behind him keeps crying out and his legs refuse to move, no matter how hard he tries to get them to head out the door.  
  
They keep crying and The Imposter, annoyed by the migraine that was now tearing through its' head, tries in vain to cover its' ears.  
  
Trying to stubbornly ignore the child behind him.  
  
Try as he may, the sounds still rocked his head and finally he lets a growl out and removes his hands from his ears.  
The Imposter turns to look at the child, only to see them crawling out of the bed. Now trying to follow him desperately.  
  
His visible eye twitches as that feeling resurfaces with a vengeance.   
  
He watches the child drop off the bed, their toy falling from their hand in the process, as they try to hurry over to him.   
  
The Imposter is frozen in place, as if he was just shackled to the ground by an invisible force. He doesn't know how to respond, but that feeling inside just keeps amplifying as he watches the child try to run to him.  
  
But, the child trips and falls on their face, resulting in more horrible wailing.  
  
The Imposter grunts in agitation, thoroughly disliking the sound. He tries to turn to leave while the child is occupied with their pain, but his feet move him forward, towards the crying human. Not away and out the door like it wanted.  
  
He refocuses his gaze on the child and their distraught state before letting out a barely audible growl, stubbornly giving in to the whims of his legs.  
  
He towers over the child before kneeling down, looking at them, then grabbing them by the back of their greyish suit and hoisting them upright. They become surprised as they sit back, still sobbing and hiccupping as The Imposter sighs.   
  
Looking over to where their toy fell from where they got off the bed, he reaches over and picked up the stuffed toy they dropped, handing it back to them.  
  
Their sniveling and sobbing is slowly quelled as they hold the toy close to their chest. Staring and blinking at White.  
  
White lets out a quiet sigh of relief as the headache suddenly ebbs away.  
He looks down at the child and his inner musings start up again.  
  
On the inside of White's mind, there was a sudden conflict of interests.  
  
The child was of no use to him, yet his feet refused to let him leave when the child cried out for him. His insides were knotting up and his confusion just kept getting deeper and deeper.   
  
How could such a small useless creature have such power over him? Maybe he needed to take a closer look and maybe he'll find a clue...?  
  
The Imposter glances over the child much more carefully, with a more analyzing gaze.  
His slitted eye contracts as he slowly begins to notice more details that he was a bit oblivious to before.  
  
Their soft-looking flesh...their naive-filled eyes behind that helmet visor...their pudgy little bite-sized body...their delicious aromatic scent...it all mixed together in a word that was perfect in an Imposters' native language.  
  
"You are... _Uma._ " White says as a predatory gleam flashes in his eye.  
  
A perfect description of them in Imposter tongue.   
  
_They were absolutely delicious-looking._  
  
He licked his unseen teeth as he continued to stare at them.  
  
Maybe...he _could_ go for a snack right now...  
  
His visor cracks a bit, fracturing in the shape of a sharp-toothed jaw as he continued to look down at their widening gaze, as if they were just realizing what was happening, and he begins to open his monstrous maw. Intending to bite down on the little naive one starting up at him.  
  
That is, until the little child suddenly jumps at him, spooking The Imposter as they latch onto his waist.  
  
" _Dad~!_ " They squeak happily.  
  
The Imposter is startled and blinks, the crack in the visor remerging from the shock of the sudden tackle to his waist.   
  
  
  
He looks down at the child incredulously, visible eye wide with disbelief.  
  
"What? Me??" White utters, pointing at himself.  
  
The child happily nods, their helmet bobbing up and down with their motions.  
  
"Dad! Dad!" They happily cheer, much to the distraught of White.  
  
Was all of this because he gave them a stupid pseudo-name?! ' _Uma'_ meant they were _delicious_ in his native tongue, not that it was a _name!_   
So now the noisy little human thought that he was their father... _great._   
  
White huffs a bit as they hold onto his form. Nuzzling into his bloody White spacesuit.  
  
That feeling inside of him kept pulsing throughout his body, however. Especially now that the child was hugging him and nuzzling into his form. There was just more confusion on top of the strange emotion going through him. It was getting exhausting to deal with to be honest.  
  
He sighs and taps on the kids' helmet, drawing their attention to him.  
  
"Why were you in here alone?" White questions, trying to lessen the awkwardness of this situation. Subtly pushing the child back so that they were standing near him and no longer clinging to his waist.  
  
The child looks up and hums a bit.  
  
"Sleeping." They reply.  
  
"Scary noises woke me up." The child explains.  
"I got scared..."  
  
White hums.  
  
From the sounds of it, the little one was placed down here before his attack on this spaceship. Which is probably why he didn't know about their presence. The ruckus and killings happening upstairs must've woke them up and spooked them. Then darkness and eerie silence was just the cherry on top.  
  
White grumbles a bit, not really knowing what to do.   
  
I mean, he could just kill them right here and now. But that urging in his head wouldn't go away. It seemed to be connected to the child in some way, he just didn't understand how nor _why_ yet. He looks down at the child and silently wonders what to do with them.  
  
Then, an all too familiar sound reaches The Imposters' barrowed ears.  
  
A growling sound comes from the child's stomach as they look at their belly and then they look up at him sadly.  
  
"Dad, I'm hungry..." The child whimpers, looking up at White pitifully.  
  
The Imposter just rolls his eye.  
  
Well, now that makes two of them.   
  
He's getting hungry again just by standing around like this, he should be getting ready for his next mission. Not wasting it on his preys' offspring. But that pulsing in his head continues to pound the inside of his skull and he relents.   
  
Over the past few moments, he seemed to make the connection that appeasing the child seemed to make his headaches subside. At least for a while.

So he'll tolerate them while he tries to figure stuff out.  
  
"Food, huh?" White says, turning around and beginning to walk to the door to head back upstairs.  
  
Until a tugging on his pants makes him stop, turn slightly, and look down as the child opens their arms and bounces on the balls of their feet.  
  
"Up! Up!" They chirp, making White look at them blankly.  
  
"Uh...up, what?" He replies, his eye narrowing suspiciously.  
  
He swears, if this human child says something akin to _'up yours'_ he will kill them without question, pounding migraine or not.  
They merely just give him a confused look. Keeping their toy in their hand and their arms outstretched expectantly.  
  
"Pick me up, please!" They coo, keeping their arms extended.  
  
White blanks.   
  
This child wanted to be _carried_.   
  
They had to be _joking_ , right? _Haha-_ -very funny, kid.   
But no, they just kept looking at him as they stood there. Arms still stretched out.  
  
He lets out a long dreary sigh of annoyance.  
White just wanted to leave this _blasted_ ship already.   
  
As arbitrary as it was, he bent down, picked them up, and slung the kid under one of his arms. Just like he saw the crewmates do with bulky wires, toolboxes, and other similar utensils.  
  
Apparently, this wasn't the way to carry _everything._ _Especially human children._

The child only made noises of discomfort and kept squirming as he exited the dwelling and headed towards the stairwell, unwanted kid packed firmly underneath his arm.  
  
"Dad!" They cry out, making him stop in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"What?" He questions, confused.  
  
"Hold me!"  
  
"I am."  
  
"No! Not like this! It hurts! _Dad!_ "  
  
"Ugh..." White begrudgingly begins to shift the kid around in his arms.  
  
White had to readjust positions constantly, even holding the child completely upside down at one point, until they finally landed in the position where the child was being held up against his chest, their helmet tucked under his own as their arms were slung around his neck and their legs dangled limply off of his arms that supported their backside.  
  
He sighs in slight relief that the child _finally_ calmed down and even seemed to be sinking into his embrace, despite the sticky blood still being present on his suit.   
He merely continued on his way to the cafeteria.

That's where the humans go to consume stuff, right? Surely there should be human food there.   
  
Ugh, it feels like he's taking care of a needy _pet_.  
Imposters don't keep pets. So how was he going to pull this off?  
  
White then takes himself and the child back up the stairwell.  
  
Deciding to go down the cleaner hallways, keeping the child from looking at the dried carnage along the halls, as he continues to wonder on what to do with the child.  
  
Because he now seems to be stuck being their _'dad'_ for the time being.  
  
\--  
  
The cafeteria was occupied by the sounds of munching coming from the child that White had found.  
  
They both sat at one of the cafeteria tables, small bags of chips and an empty soda can littered the table surface as the child greedily munches on some chips that were placed on a plate, along with a turkey sandwich that was also present on the plate in front of them.  
  
  
  
White watches them as they eat in disinterest.   
  
Looking on quietly as they gobble down the sandwich and chips he found in the pantry and fridge, already prepared for human consumption.  
The sandwich must've been one of the crewmates' lunch that they made...before they became lunch themselves. How ironic.  
  
Despite them eating with their helmet on, as they refused to take it off for some reason, he just looks on in complete silence.  
  
It gave White some time to stew in his thoughts on what to do with this tiny tagalong.  
  
' _I guess I can wait to eat them when they get a little bigger...'_ The Imposter thinks, watching them drink down the rest of the sodas in disinterest.  
 _'Maybe they'll get even plumper as they eat more of this useless human food.'_ He continues to ponder, licking his teeth at the thought.  
  
The child continues to eat, blissfully unaware of the lifeless atmosphere in the ship and the thoughts going through Whites' head.

They look over at him and tilt their head to the side a bit, their expression seeming confused.  
  
"Dad? Aren't you hungry? Want any food?" The child asks, offering White a potato chip.   
  
He merely waves it off, shaking his head.  
  
"No. I don't really like this...kind of food. Besides, I already ate anyway."  
"You can eat my share, it'll help you grow bigger." White says.  
  
The grey-suited child blinks for a bit, then nods happily.  
  
"Oh! Okay! I'll eat to get bigger, Dad~!" They cheerily say, shoving the chip up into their helmet from below.  
  
White blinks slowly, then looks off into the darkened room of the cafeteria.  
  
 _'What a predicament.'_ White mentally murmurs to himself.   
  
He really wished that he had something to eat too, but all the crewmates were gone. He needed to find another ship to infiltrate if he was going to eat again. But, when it goes and gets tough, he could always eat the child as an emergency ration.   
  
However, White winces again as another headache pounds the inside of his skull once more.  
  
He mentally growls in frustration.  
  
Why do all of these painful headaches spontaneously appear every time he thinks about eating that kid?!   
It was like something was banging against his brain in the depths of his subconscious. It was such a pain to deal with and endure.  
  
He shook those thoughts away and, just as The Imposter expected, the pain left as well.  
  
He quietly grumbles to himself.  
  
Then, the child next to him lets out a small burp. Pulling The Imposter from his thoughts.  
  
He looks back at them, seeing as their sandwich was gone and so were the chips. They happily look over at him and their eyes almost seem to sparkle.   
  
Then they jump at him again, clinging to his arm and startling him once more.  
  
His widened eye focuses on them as they giggle with mirth.  
  
"Dad! Dad! Where are we going??" They excitedly question, wiggling a bit in place from excitement.  
  
Well, honestly...The Imposter had no clue. Most of these things ran on autopilot, right?

So it would be...wherever this crew was going to...you know...before he devoured them.   
  
So, he merely looks at the kid and does a partial shrug.  
  
"I guess. It depends on where this ship is taking us, Uma." He admits, looking at the child clinging to his arm.  
  
The child seems to nod, then giggles a bit at the _'name'_ he says.

Then they wiggle underneath his arm and nuzzle into the side of his chest. Sighing in contentment as White has a partial look of annoyance, but doesn't shove them away.  
  
"I don't care, as long as I'm with you, Dad~!" They say happily, but then their face morphs into one of disgust as they peel away from him.  
" _Eeeeeww!_ Daddy! You're sticky!"  
  
White gives them a confused look before he was reminded of the bloodstains that coated his spacesuit.  
  
Right...he needed to get cleaned up.  
  
Then, the child begins to press their hands to the red splatters on his chest.  
  
"Sticky like jammy toast!" They laugh, peeling their hands away before pressing them to the bloodstains again, enjoying the sound it made.  
"Sticky! Sticky!" They giggle, repeating the cycle.  
  
White _really_ needed to clean up.  
  
He grabs their little hands and holds them for a moment.  
  
"Listen, Uma. I've got to go clean this... _sticky stuff_...off of my suit. Will you be good and wait here?" White requests.  
  
The child looks up at him before nodding eagerly.  
  
White then lets go of them as they pull back.  
  
"Sure thing, daddy!" They chirp, grabbing their stuffed toy from the table.  
"I won't move! I promise!"  
  
 _'Whatever you say, emergency ration.'_ White huffs in his mind.  
  
Despite his thought process, he gets up from the table and begins to make his way to the shower room.  
  
He sighs. He could've done anything to that kid at any point in time. Shove them away, refuse to hold them, make them walk at his pace...but he didn't.

Why would he waste his energy being cruel to the kid anyway? He had to keep them trusting him, right? He's not their dad, but they can prove useful to him in a pinch.

Especially with hunger-involved scenarios. Why not take some time to clean up and watch what human children do?  
  
Besides, what else did he have to do that was more important?  
  
This ship was on autopilot and it was still heading to its' destination, even after the crew had died.   
  
The only thing he had to kill now was time.  
  
While White was taking his shower and rinsing the sticky blood off of him, he then begins to think of what to do next. Beginning to plot his next big hunting mission.  
  
Once they arrive on the next planet, he'll flee the scene of this ship and take the child with him. They may even help him with getting aboard another ship, humans are suckers for other humans with young, right?

Yeah...the more and more he thought about it, this tagalong was becoming more and more useful by the hour.   
  
Definitely not because he's getting attached. _Certainly not._  
  
He just needed to wait for the planet to arrive and he'll be able to hunt again, hopefully unbothered by other Imposters. The thought of other Imposters being around making his unseen nose wrinkle up with distaste. He never really did like travelling with a pack. Too many risks and you always have to split the rewards with other clan members.

He was more of a...how would humans say it...a _'lone wolf'_ , so to speak.  
  
Not favoring packs and preferring to do everything by itself.  
  
It wasn't a bad life. Not even technically a lonely one. It was just odd to suddenly be paired with someone...a _human child_ , no less.  
  
White finishes up washing off the blood from his body, bleaching the outfit just to be sure, and leaves the shower room after a quick heat-dry.   
  
Once he walks back into the cafeteria, he spies The Child snoozing with their head down on the table. Dozing quietly as the rocketship was clenched tightly in their hands as they slumber, ignorantly unaware of the rest of the world as they sleep.  
  
White merely walks back over and sits next to them, leaving some space in between them, as he watches the child quietly snooze.  
  
Slightly bored, White then begins to look around the empty and dark room.  
  
Not really seeing anything of interest in the process. No crewmates, nothing to hunt, and just more nothing in the dark corners of the room.  
  
He only had time to think about this situation and how infecting one person on this ship could've sent him down this path of pseudo-fatherhood to a lost human child in the vastness of space.  
  
White places his helmet on the palm of his hand and sighs as his thoughts struggle to stay cohesive from all that has happened in the last few hours.  
  
He then looks back down at the child that was dreaming in front of him.  
 _  
'This was quite the predicament indeed. . .'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **White:** _{Rapidly approaching footsteps as he stops in front of the child}_
> 
>  **Uma:** "Daddy?"
> 
>  **White:** "Do I look like--"


	2. Imposters and Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How humans and Imposters began to war and a new course is set for Earth.

White was suddenly jostled from his slumber as the sounds of cheerful squealing awoke him.  
  
He jolts back from the cafeteria table and he falls onto his back after loosing his balance, landing with a rather large _'THUD'_ onto his oxygen pack _.  
  
_ His slit-pupil darts around, trying to recollect his recent memories of the events prior as a brief shot of adrenaline hits his bloodstream. The squealing continues as he finally remembers and lets his head fall to the ground with a disgruntled groan.  
  
He must've dozed off at some point as well while the kid was taking their nap. He didn't expect such a rude awakening though.  
  
Speaking of the kid, what the hell were they doing?  
  
White didn't have any time to right himself, however. As the child in question bounds across his belly. Making White yelp in pain as his stomach was jumped on, curling in slightly as the kid runs around him hyperactively.   
  
He hisses in pain and rolls over onto his knees and elbows, hanging low to the ground and exposing his back.  
Only to have that jumped on by the child as well, pushing him to the floor slightly with a pained grunt.  
  
He growls in frustration and looks up, his gaze snapping to the child as they giggled and sprinted about in circles around him, and they seemed to be holding something.  
His eye contracts in frustration of an inevitable looming headache. This time, it wasn't being caused by him thinking about eating the child.  
  
 _'Though, that's starting to sound like a great idea right about now.'_ He mentally leers at the kid as they gallop around the cafeteria playfully.   
  
Then, he sits up on his knees and lets out a growl.  
  
" _Uma!_ " He states loudly and firmly at the overly-excited child.  
  
The child hears his chiding call and skids to a halt. They turn to look at White in slight confusion and nervousness.   
But upon seeing his disapproving glare, they had a looming feeling that they were in trouble.  
  
"Y...Yes, Dad?" They reply steadily, quickly hiding their hands behind their back and kicking the ground slightly.  
  
White takes a notice of their suspicious behavior and snorts in disapproval.  
He crosses his arms and gives the child a stern look.  
  
"Why were you making all of that noise? You woke me up!...And what do you have in your hands?" He demands, his steely gaze fixated on the kid.  
  
The child clams up and avoids eye-contact, still looking at their boots, but White continues to stare at them disapprovingly. Then, they start to approach him with a shameful walk. He wordlessly holds out his hand and the kid stops in front of him, then they pull out what they had as they handed it to him.  
  
Whites' eyes blink in slight disappointment as his eyes take in the object in his hand.  
  
It was a ball.  
  
The ball itself was blue in color but patterned with yellow stars. It was moderate in size, barely fitting in his clawed hand.  
Seeing the pattern and sheer size of it, it was obviously a human child's toy.  
  
He shifts his gaze to look at the kid.  
  
"What's this?" He asks, holding the ball out.  
  
"It's my ball! I found it!" The child cheerily says.  
"I woke up...I wanted a snack...but you were sleepy. I went over there and I found it!" They explain, pointing at the kitchen for emphasis.  
  
The kid happily takes the ball back from White and snuggles the toy in question. Then, they look up apologetically.  
  
"Sorry I woke you...I was really happy and I wanted to play!" They finish, bouncing the ball against the ground and giggling.  
  
They dance around with it for a bit before setting the ball on the ground and trying to lay on it.   
  
Holding it with both of their arms and with their boots planted on the floor, they place their belly on the ball and a chorus of chortles escape them as they spin around on it. Their legs moving them in a circular motion as they cling to the toy.  
  
White lets his gaze fall back down into indifference as the kid goes back to entertaining themselves.  
  
White lets out an exhausted sigh as he sits back against the bench of the cafeteria table and stares at the kid as they play. He was puzzled at how human children could find joy in anything. How does a spherical object that's filled with nothing but air become a source for _ANY_ sort of entertainment?  
  
It was ridiculous at what human young think is _stimulating_.   
  
Watching them run around aimlessly and spin on their toy with their belly was just...so _boring._  
  
White crosses his arms and closes his eyes, shaking his head disapprovingly as his mind begins to wonder.  
  
The right source of stimulation was _hunting._  
  
Sneaking around, tracking scents, stalking your prey, and the thrill of the chase once you begin the pursuit. The racing blood through your borrowed body, the loud internal thunderings, the intensity of your instincts kicking in, and the biting need to fend off hunger.   
  
But those attributes weren't even the best part.  
  
The best part was when you finally catch up to your prey... _and you sink your teeth into them.  
  
_ Your puppet of a body taking them down...the red flowing rivers that pour from their delicious wounds...the scent of fresh meat and the squealing of the helpless dying prey. The ripping...the tearing...the smell of blood...the reward after a long chase. _A feast of fresh flesh._  
  
There's nothing better than _meat_...not just human meat either.  
  
He's attacked humans a lot, sure. But all Imposters don't start out hunting humans right away.   
  
They mimic local prey fauna in the early stages of life...infecting the minds of the native creatures and using their bodies to feed themselves. Imposters always have to learn everything by themselves. Especially the skills to survive their cruel planet's environment.  
  
Imposters are born...then they're on their own.   
  
They either make it...or they _starve_.  
  
He remembers when he was tearing through an extraterrestrial jungle in his youthful stages. Chasing after fleeing prey and once he caught them, the feeling of success was absolutely thrilling. Especially once he got to eat his prey and fill his aching belly for another day.  
  
But the fauna on their birth-planet was thin and far in-between. Barely surviving the constant attacks from hungry Imposters.  
  
If their prey were to ever completely die off, the Imposters would surely starve until their inevitable extinction.  
  
Which is why they have taken to preying on humans.   
  
They were a reliable way to stay alive, despite the risks of being ejected or destroyed. They were the Imposters' way to journey across the universe safely. Hopping from planet to planet and ship to ship. Staying alive by being nomadic in nature.  
  
Eating the local fauna and sharpening their deception skills to settle in with another group of humans. Humans were no different than the local prey fauna.  
You kill one and the others begin to panic. Kill more and the panic gets worse.   
  
Except Humans sometimes kill their own through their sheer panic.  
  
Ejecting a fellow crewmate into space for one reason or another.   
However, from what The Imposter has seen, sometimes the reason can be non-existent.  
  
Sometimes it was just flat out _murder_ , no trial or evidence could save the one in question. The others would just vote them out for no valid reason and simply use the _'being suspicious'_ excuse to execute them. Sending them out to die one way or another.  
  
It was a waste of meat in the Imposters' eyes, but it would be one less pair of eyes on them as they continue to kill off the crew.  
  
So in the end, it didn't matter to the Imposter if the crews killed their own or if he did.  
  
They keep the ship going and he gets to eat them one by one. Usually until there is none left alive.  
  
Then once they land on another planet, they begin to search for food again. Abandoning the ship that they just feasted on.  
  
It was an endless cycle.   
They kill, they eat, they search again.   
  
Imposters were insatiable creatures, which is a valid reason as to why their home planet was so scarce with prey items.  
  
However, according to some old rumors spread amongst Elder Imposters, there was one planet that was filled to the brim with prey...and it was the humans home planet.  
  
 _Earth._  
  
Earth was rumored by many Imposters to be filled with many edible creatures, humans included. A thriving world full of food...the complete opposite to the Imposters' own birth-planet. Which was unforgiving, desolate, and depleted. It could even barely support the newer generations of Imposters.  
  
Pushing their survival harder and harder, some Imposters would even turn to the taboo art of cannibalism.  
Eating the young of other Imposters. Killing each other and taking over territories to survive like primal feral beasts.  
  
It was endlessly _brutal_ on their home planet.  
  
But Earth...it was like an Imposter paradise from the descriptions in the tales.  
  
Filled with green grass, large bodies of water, a sun and a moon, and with plenty of forests and cities that were filled with food.  
Not only that, but it was also a primarily safe planet. No dangerous plants, giant leviathans, or lethal creatures that prey on Imposters.  
  
 _It was full of food and it was safe._  
  
. . .  
  
And that's where White desired to go.   
  
To set a course towards the planet of prosperity.   
  
It was a journey many Imposters have taken...and extremely few survive. As far as White knew, there were tales of only _**one**_ singular Imposter that managed to touchdown on Earth's surface. A legend amongst the culture of the Imposters.  
  
However, Elders say that it landed in the coldest place on the planet with very little food...and that it was destroyed by a small group of humans that burned it to death. The misfortunes of the fortunate, as some humans would say.  
  
However, White took this journey willingly, despite knowing the risks.   
  
A desire to reach the prosperous planet and to live a life full of food burning bright in his mind.   
Never having to fear starvation or having to compete with other Imposters for a meal.   
  
That was his dream.  
  
The perks of being alone is that, if he makes it, he'll be able to keep Earth to himself. All that food won't have to be shared with an equally hungry clan. Lessening the chances of turning Earth into another planet similar to his home. He didn't _want_ any other Imposters to come along and claim territories on Earth.  
  
One day, he'll touch down on Earth and it will be _his_ hunting ground.  
  
 _And his alone.  
_  
\--  
  
White opens his eyes and licks his unseen teeth.   
  
The thoughts of prey and hunting stirring up an appetite in him.  
  
Though, the crew was still dead. He having eaten them already. Though, his eye trails down to the child sitting just a ways away from him. Still playing with the ball with their back to him. Unaware of anything else that was going on around them. His eye dilates and his unseen teeth click together.  
  
He sniffs the air slowly.   
  
The scent of the tiny human filling his helmet and spurring a growl from his stomach.  
  
His eye stares at them, taking in their soft suited skin...their tiny breakable neck...their edible big hideous eyes...their tasty bite-sized pudgy body...he licks his hidden jaws slowly. Drool accumulating from within his maw.   
  
He begins thinking of snapping them up in one massive bite.   
  
He imagines their flavor. Their aromatic smell filling his nose. Perhaps they would be crunchy with all of that equipment on them...or maybe he wouldn't even bother to chew. He might just swallow them whole-- _ **?!  
**_  
White then lets out a grunt of anguish as a powerful migraine pulses in his head, once again erupting forth from the thoughts of eating the kid. Beating on the inside of his skull like a war drum. His hunger quickly fades as pain overrides it and causes him to visibly wince this time.   
  
He presses a hand to his temple and groans quietly. His ears even ringing slightly from the internal thunderings rocking his brain.  
  
He diverts his gaze from the child, who had now turned around and was looking at him with worry, as he begins to stand up. Keeping his gaze looking away, he begins to flee the room. The migraine refusing to cease until he entered the terminal. As he separated himself from the child, only then did the migraine begin to recede.  
  
The Imposter lets out a pain-filled whimper and shakes his head slightly.   
  
That was a _powerful_ migraine...quite unusual from the headaches he would normally get.  
  
It was honestly getting a bit strange for the timing of these headaches to sync up with thoughts of eating the human child.  
  
But White shook it off and decided that the kid would be fine in the cafeteria by themself while he spent some time alone.  
  
They were just playing with their human toy after all. What trouble could they possibly get into?  
  
While he was there in the terminal, he decided that he was going to look at the terminal screen to determine where the ship was going.  
  
However, once he turns his attention to the terminal's digital monitor and tries to read the screen, The Imposter could've sworn that it heard a voice echoing from somewhere nearby. Despite the kid being in the nearby cafeteria, the voice didn't sound anything like them.  
  
The voice was distinctly male in tone.  
  
It also sounded like they were far off...or like it was a loud whisper.   
It almost sounded like it was saying something...a single word possibly?  
  
The Imposter was uncertain if it was real or not, but it brushed it off and continued to decipher the terminal.  
  
Everyone but him and the lost child were dead on this ship. He knows he ate _everyone.  
  
Every last single human crewmate.  
_  
It was _impossible_ that anyone else could still be alive on this ship.  
  
. . .  
  
Right?  
  
\--  
  
White stares at the screen as he finally figures out where they were going.  
  
It was a moderately large planet, not really named anything in particular, as it was just identified as a series of numbers.   
  
It was assumed to be an outpost spot for human ships, as two beacons could be seen pulsing on the planet surface.  
  
The planet seemed to have mixed terrain of forests, mountains, beaches, and a large singular landmass that was surrounded by a discolored ocean. It also was seemingly home to a duo of human bases, as the beacons were on the opposite coasts that were adjacent to the other.   
  
The world itself was localized in a sector of territory that was located near another planet that seemed to ring a bell with The Imposter.  
  
The name itself bringing up a sense of familiarity.  
  
 _Polus._  
  
The world that the humans destroyed for the rich resources that lied underneath the surface.   
  
It has been said that at one point in time, it used to have been a thriving planet of crystals and caverns that housed many vital mineral-rich prey for Imposters to feast on.  
  
As Polus was once the primary breeding planet for The Imposters, who needed those valuable mineral-rich prey items to get the vitamins they needed to mate and have healthy offspring.  
  
It was home to the temperatures and necessary environments that were used to incubate their eggs in a safe habitat, with both warm and cool places to raise their delicate young. Providing the priceless attributes of an Imposter breeding ground that could be found nowhere else in the universe.  
  
But once the humans arrived, the harmony with the delicate environment was disturbed.   
  
The prey items were scared into harder to access areas, they had to move their nests deeper into the caverns, and it was nearly impossible to avoid an encounter with the humans. _Especially_ when it came to keeping them out of the breeding grounds.   
  
The Imposters thought that was the worst it could get...but it only worsened when the drilling began.  
  
The drilling caused massive terrestrial shaking and deep-seated quakes that racked the inner caverns that were home to the nests of nurturing Imposters. They caused cave ins, rock slides, and landslides with their horrible machines.  
  
They even dug down so deep that they struck a volcanic vent deep underground and the great volcano that used to be on Polus erupted so fiercely that it resulted in the planet nearly shattering.   
  
All the Imposters that were living on Polus at the time lost all of their eggs and young, many adults even perishing in the blast. Causing massive casualties to the residential Imposters. Yet, the humans continued on after the volcano was no more, as if nothing happened.  
  
This angered The Imposters so feverishly, that war was declared on the humans that fateful night.  
  
. . .  
  
That, however, was generations ago.   
  
_Way_ beyond the birth of White.  
  
Times have changed and so have Imposters. As they are no longer the doting parental figures that they used to be.  
White didn't even meet his life-giver.   
  
He hatched and it was a fight for survival from day 1.  
  
The modern day Polus was now an unstable planet, filled with harrowing tremors and merciless blizzards. It was vital to the Imposters...and they lost it.  
Forever changing how the Imposters bred and even how they looked after their young, changing their natural ways forever.  
  
It was one of the main reasons why Imposters kill so many humans. The war was still waging, even generations later.  
  
It was the popular _"Historical Tale"_ of The Imposters. The origin story of how the war with humans began.  
  
However, it didn't matter much to White.   
  
He wasn't born on Polus. So the disaster wasn't personal to him.  
  
But the stories of the tragedy that occurred there was well known in the Imposter communities, having heard about them from the smaller groups of Imposters that he used to be a part of in his early youth before he decided to go solo.  
  
But seeing Polus blinking on the holograms of the ship felt kind of surreal for White to witness, never having seen the planet itself.  
It was like ancient ruins of a past that was now long gone, but not forgotten.  
  
He even gets an eerie feeling if he looks at it for too long.  
  
He blinks and shakes his head.  
  
Thankfully, they weren't heading to Polus.   
Which meant that they wouldn't have to endure the harsh climate that was present there.  
  
But the other planet they _WERE_ heading to was completely unknown. Even to White.   
  
Though, if it is in the range of Polus, that means the potential for Imposters being present on that planet remains high. As this sector of the universe has been known to be populated with a healthy population of them. Possibly because of all the human activity.  
  
He watches the screen with a glazed-over look.   
  
Mentally exhausted from taking a brief trip down memory lane.  
  
He looks over to the radar and read that they were still hours away from their destination. Meaning that he still had lots of time to kill. Which was the worst part of all of these missions. The waiting after the hunting.   
  
He really wished the humans would advance the speed on some of these things.  
  
But now that he understood where they were heading, he might as well go back and check on the kid.  
  
So, he turns around and makes his way back into the cafeteria without much of a passing glance to the estimated time left on the screen.  
  
He just silently hoped they didn't get into trouble while he was gone.  
  
\--  
  
White honestly didn't know what he expected to see when he arrived back in the cafeteria.  
  
But he didn't really anticipate this.  
  
The kid was passed out in the middle of the cafeteria floor, flat on their back, a large engorged belly pressing against their grey-colored spacesuit. They were snoring cutely as they twitched slightly in their sleep. Barely shuffling as they lied there sprawled out on the ground.  
  
White was confused at first, but one look at the kitchen area was enough to give him a clue as to what happened while he was gone.  
  
The fridge and pantry were wide open. Boxes of snacks and various empty tubes of astronaut food lied about on the ground. A small pile of empty chip bags and soda cans were piled up near the fridge, right where the trashcan _used_ to be.  
  
The cookie packets, cracker wrappers, and even a small tub of melted ice cream sat on the ground, right under the counter of the cafeteria.   
  
As if the child was just sitting there eating on the human food until it was empty. Leaving the empty cartons on the ground, as the trashcan was completely covered by chip bags and soda cans, then they must've walked some distance away to take a nap.  
  
Obviously, judging from where they are, they didn't even make it to the table before they passed out.  
  
White looks at the mess and back at the child.  
  
Honestly, he didn't feel like he left for _that_ long.   
  
I mean, he kind of spaced out for a while, but it wasn't terribly long. How did the kid manage to eat up all this food anyway? Do humans get ravenous appetites sometimes too? Because if there was an Imposter that only ate human food, this would look like its' doing.  
  
It certainly didn't look like a 4 year old did this.  
  
In a way, he was a little impressed.  
  
He approaches the sleeping form of the child. Looming over their slumbering plump body as he takes them in.  
His eye wonders over them and something comes to his mind.  
  
Now that they're asleep...maybe he'll be able to taste them now?  
  
He bends down, almost unnaturally, as his masks breaks open effortlessly. Revealing those jagged teeth underneath his visor. His long and prehensile tongue emerges and it laps at the helmet of the child. They murmur in their sleep a bit, but otherwise they don't awaken.  
  
He then moves down and licks their arm. Finally able to taste them properly.  
  
And the verdict was...he named them well.   
The taste was absolutely _delicious_.  
  
His mouth was big enough, that if he wanted to, he could gobble up the little human in one voracious bite. His mind begins to wonder as the taste continues to infest his mouth, despite the headache blooming in his head. He continues lapping at them as they mutter in their sleep.  
  
Then he takes their little hand into his teeth, holding it there for a moment, but he lets go in favor of more licking.  
  
" _Uma..._ " He mutters in his native tongue, the flavor filling his maw.  
  
However, the human child suddenly reaches out, pressing a palm to his visor.   
  
His breath catches in his throat as he felt like he was going to be caught with his tongue, literally, hanging out. But the child's eyes stay closed and they suddenly rub their hand over his visor before allowing it to fall onto his tongue.  
  
A single word leaves their mouth while they slumber.  
  
"Daddy..." They murmur, a happy expression overtaking their sleeping face.  
  
White blinks before that feeling in his chest reemerges and he lets out a very dissatisfied sigh, retracting his tongue and resealing his visor.  
  
Now...he suddenly didn't feel like tasting them anymore.  
  
He stands upright and decides to clean up the kitchen a little bit, as it would be something to do to get his mind off of his growing hunger pains.   
As well as the tiny sleeping human laying in the middle of the floor that just keeps believing that he's their dad...he's not. He knows he's not.  
  
Though, while he was picking up the trash and closing the fridge and pantry doors, the voice from before returns.  
  
It startles The Imposter as he looks around, the voice being louder, though it was still far away.   
  
It seemed like it was whispering to him and it was only saying one thing once more.  
But it was still too difficult to understand anything.  
  
White, albeit unnerved, brushed it off as the ship or the child's snoring.  
  
As ridiculous as it may be to believe. It was just a vain effort to calm his nerves.  
Oh, how the tables have turned. Now the Imposter was becoming the jumpy crewmate.  
  
The irony of it all.  
  
But, there was nobody else on the ship. _He definitely knew this._  
  
Him finding the tiny human remaining was just a one-time fluke.   
There was nobody else on the ship.  
  
. . .  
  
But then...if there was nobody else on this ship but the human child and him...   
  
_Then, where is that voice coming from?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Imposters:** "Nooo! You can't do this! This is our breeding planet!"
> 
>  **Humans:** "Lawl, we do whatever we want."
> 
>  **Polus:** _{Fucking explodes and nearly kills everything on it}_
> 
>  **Humans:** _[Surprised Pikachu face]_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a job and sometimes work weekends.
> 
> I'll be adding art and working on the chapters whenever I can.  
> Please be patient, thank you in advance!


End file.
